


you were white and i was black

by OliveYou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, FLUFFYYYYYYY, Fluff, May the fluff be with you, Nightmares, add other fluffy tags here, i love leosaku so much, it doesn't even mention her name but you know leosaku is life, leo is an angsty little cinnamon roll, like so much fluff, sakura is an sweet little cinnamon roll, so much fluff i'm not kidding, that's the ship name right, the fluff is big with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/OliveYou
Summary: Leo doesn't have nightmares very often, but the few he has are always far darker than he would like them to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyy  
> *crashes into fandom*  
> I have some LeoSaku fluff HERE TAKE IT

_Black._

Black, void and empty, with nothing to see and nothing to feel, black and nothing else.

(he could hear the hum of something familiar and it’s inviting him, guiding him-)

White flashed red, and now the black is chased away, there is something on his hands, something wet-

_Red_.

Red on the ground, on the trees, on his hands, on her light and now he understands, he wants to go back-

There’s red on his hands. _Her_ red.

She was white and now she’s _not_ , and there’s black _everywhere_ and somebody’s _screaming_ , calling for help, is it him? -he doesn’t know but he doesn’t want to see red anymore, he wants to go back-

_(please don’t, please be okay, I didn’t want to hurt you)_

_Please-_

_Black._

His heart is in his throat and his shirt is wet and cold, but all he can remember is sound of her _screaming_ and he’s never been so _afraid_ -

Panic rises in his chest and he checks his hands, there’s nothing on them _now_ but he can’t shake the feeling-

(she was white, he watched it die and leave her and now the black is tears-)

“Leo?”

_Oh_. She’s _alive_.

He drops his hands and watches the tears soak his pillowcase.

She gasps-he couldn’t be happier to hear it; his heart is beating wildly but he thinks that it’s a good thing-and wraps her arms around his waist.

“nightmare?”

He nods. She smells so _good_ , he breathes in and thanks his lucky stars for such a _blessing_ -

“do you… do you want to talk about it?” Her voice is still sleepy and the words are slightly slurred, but he just wants to hear her speak, to make sure she’s still _here_ -

“red,” he murmurs, “there was red, and… and you were lying there, and I was screaming-”

Her arms tighten and his heart skips a beat, he remembers black but what else? All he feels is warm and soft and sleepy, his panic was nothing more than a distant memory, and she rest her head on his shoulder and sighs.

“it’s alright now.”

He believes her.

“goodnight,” she mumbles, and rolls over. He presses his face into her hair and breathes in the scent of flowers and sunshine and showers and promises to protect her.

When he falls asleep he dreams of pink petals on the wind and trees, and his thoughts are full of clear blue skies.

(and he remembers white much better than black.)

**Author's Note:**

> yay  
> i'd draw this but i'm bad at profiles  
> my sister does not like cursing (though does 'gods' count as cursing? I mean I don't like cursing either, but...) so I took out the gods and just left the oh  
> also wondering if I should be capitalizing the sentences because they're supposed to be half-asleep but someone commented on it so i'm doubting myself


End file.
